workatapizzaplacefandomcom-20200216-history
Cashier
Cashier is one of the jobs users can select in Work at a Pizza Place. Cashiers take orders from NPC customers who have programmed responses which can be positive or negative depending on what the player chooses. There are a variety of these responses. They also take orders from other players, in which the player still has to say what they want. Cashiers click buttons on a cash register to take their order. For example, if a Customer wanted a cheese pizza, the cashier would click the image of a cheese pizza. When it’s Double Time, the customers walk faster. If in advanced mode, the cashier would be able to take orders incorrectly. Advanced Mode: Players may turn on Advanced Mode which requires them to choose the correct response and the right order, this was the original way that the cashier job worked and as expected was frequently abused by trolls. Most don't know about or don't bother to turn it on as the setting doesn't save when you leave the game thus reducing the amount of players that try to mess up the job deliberately. Once the player is experienced with the mode and can pick the right choice quickly it results in significantly quicker times than with the new, default mode. However mistakes are more likely to occur. List of Correct Orders *May I take your order? *Take your time and order when you are ready. *Our pizza is guaranteed to be hot and fresh *Let me know what you would like, no rush. *Lovely day outside. What would you like? *Would you like to try our pepperoni pizza? *What would you like to eat? *What kind of pizza do you want? *Welcome, what would you like? *Welcome, may I take your order? *Hi there. What would you like to order? *Hi, what can I get ya? *Hi, what would you like to eat? *Ill take your order and then you can have a seat *Nice to see you! What would you like? *Your order please? *Hello and welcome to Builder Brothers' pizza! *Greetings, we sell pizza and soda. *Our pizza is guaranteed to be delicious. *Let me take your order. List of Incorrect Orders :For archived List of Incorrect Orders, see Dialogue. Note: You need to be in advanced mode to see these orders. *You should go to Taco Hut instead. *There's a great place to eat across the street. *Welcome to the Taco Hut! May I take your order? *Welcome to the bank! Please deposit your money *Welcome to my house! Have a seat anywhere. *Welcome to build a bear workshop. *Party at my house! *There's money in this cash register. Want some? *Why be here when you could be somewhere else? *Hello and welcome to the worst place on earth. *Hello. We serve spaghetti and salad. Choose one. *Neat shirt, you should throw it away. *Could I borrow your wallet? *This is a stick up! Give me all of your left overs! *I'm Buddy the Elf. What's your favorite color? *Greetings, we sell car insurance *We will have your pizza delivered within one week. *If you want real food, eat somewhere else. *Sorry, we are out of pizzas today. *Sorry, we're fresh out of pizza. *We are out of pizza. Come back tomorrow *Sorry, we just closed. Never come back. *Our pizza is guaranteed to kill you *Can you take my order? I'm starving. *We don't take kindly to your type in here. *We are closed right now. Come back tomorrow. *Haha, I'm the cashier and you're a dumb customer *Go away! Nobody likes you! Your order please? *Haha! You look dumb. *You're cruisin' for a bruisin'. *OMG HAXOR! *No U! *I love you! *I know this is sudden but will you marry me? *Come at me bro! *Haha! NERD! *What are you looking at you noob! *Hey chump, go take a hike! *I'm having a heart attack! Call an ambulance! *The building is on fire! Leave now! *Hi there, leave now or die!!!!! *Our pizza is guaranteed to be disgusting. *All we serve here is cream-of-wheat and carrots. *I would like a pepperoni pizza. *Hi, could I get a pepperoni pizza please? *PEW!PEW! PEW!PEW! You’re dead! *Would you like to try our maggot pizza? *Hello, we serve the best poisonous pizza in town *Your shoes are untied.....Got you! *I don't like strangers. Go awaaaaaay! *Would you like a taco? Or perhaps a burrito? *Would you like a spoon for your beverage? *Sorry we only accept Bitcoin here. *How many tacos would you like? Trivia: This section is a trivia section. Please relocate any relevant information into other sections of the article. *Cashiers can check the Drive-Thru Window to take Customers' orders. *When the manager quits their job, they automatically become Cashiers. *Advanced mode's button was moved and the original spot was temporarily used for a DJ set during the Pizza Party Event in 2019. Gallery CashRegister.png|Regular, in-resturaunt register. CashierDriveThru2.png|Register where drive-thru orders are taken. ParkingLot.png|Parking lot where customers and players enter the restaurant. FoodMenu.png|Resturaunt menu facing the customer. CashierUniform.png|Resturaunt worker uniform locker. CashierCapsule.png|Capsule collection/leaderboard area. 2019-10-03 17_59_25-Window.png|An example of a gold pizza order. 2019-10-03 18_43_35-Roblox.png|An example of a neon order. 2019-10-04 13_14_27-Roblox.png|Occasionally the gui may display incorrectly, this is a neon order as seen by the sparkles but displays as a regular bubble.